Rifles
Rifles are firearms in No More Room In Hell that are excellent at close and medium range, and depending on the rifle, all the way to long distances. No rifle will be able to be used along with the flashlight. One thing to mention is that if you play or host a server that has the '''Realism Mode '''activated, ALL FIREARMS will kill every enemy from a headshot, even the ones chambered in .22LR. Edited by ElysiumLeoSK (Leo Sardonyx Kliesen) Ruger 10/22 Takedown - With over five million manufactured rifles since 1964, the Ruger 10/22 is one of the best selling and most common civilian rimfire rifles in the world. By no means fancy or posh, this cheap simple rifle has been used for generations to introduce children to the world of shooting sports, and is frequently used for target plinking, small game hunting and pest control. The version in-game sports a black synthetic stock and frame with a clear satin receiver and barrel. It holds 10+1 rounds and other version has an extended mag, being able to hold uo to 25+1 rounds. Winchester 1892 - The Model 1892 made its debut at the closing of the American Frontier but nonetheless, the '92 has appeared throughout countless western Motion Pictures and Television shows. Modern reproduction models, which utilize stronger materials are re-chambered to fire modern pistol cartridges such as the .357 Magnum. The Model 1892 is popular amongst Cowboy Shooters and re-enactments and is often a popular hunting weapon for Varmints and Intermediate game by Civilian Shooters. The Model 1892 in-game chambers .357 Magnum rounds with a magazine capacity of 15+1 rounds. Simonov SKS - Designed by Sergei Simonov for the USSR in 1944 and based on the German StG-44 and the Russian AVS-36, the SKS was one of the first firearms to be chambered for the now-infamous 7.62x39mm Soviet cartridge. The SKS is a wildly popular rifle in the civilian market due to its cheap cost and high surplus numbers. Most in civilian ownership can trace their origins to service in the Red Army. It is loaded by ten round stripper clips. Sako 85 - Manufactured by Finnish firearm manufacturer Sako Limited, the Sako Model 85 was first built in 2006 for the international hunting and sporting market. It is available in a wide range calibers ranging from .22-250 Remington all the way up to .416 Remington Magnum. The Sako 85 featured in NMRiH can be equipped with a Bushnell Dusk and Dawn hunting optic, and chambered in .308 Winchester with five round magazines plus 1 chambered. CZ858 Tactical - The CZ858 cal. 7.69 x 39 mm is a semi-automatic rifle designed for sport shooting,it is the civilian variant of the military rifle Vz. 58 and is designed and manufactured in Czechoslovakia and accepted into service in the late 1950s,The Vz. 58/CZ858 externally resemble the Soviet AK-47 but are internally a substantially different design based on a short-stroke gas piston, which shares no parts with the Kalashnikov design - including the magazines,it holds 30+1 rounds. JAE-700 - The JAE-700 RSA is a stock and chassis system/option designed by J. Allen Enterprises and built for the Remington 700,the entire chassis/stock is machined in aluminium and the composite side panels are bonded to the aluminium,the combination of materials makes the stock rigid and it has great harmonics,the Remington JAE-700 in NMRiH has 10+1 rounds and performs faster than the Sako 85. FN FAL - The FN FAL (Fusil Automatique Leger - Light Automatic Rifle) is one of the most famous and widespread military rifle designs of the XX century. Developed by the Belgian Fabrique Nationale company, it was used by some 90 or even more countries, and was manufactured in at least 10 countries,it has been nicknamed 'Right Arm of The Free World' due to that during the Cold War it was adopted by many North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) countries, with the notable exception of the United States. It is one of the most widely used rifles in history,and it holds 20+1 rounds. Extra details and corrections made by KonradLyokoSt Trivia * Every rifle, excluding the Ruger series, have a piercing ability. You can use it to kill more than one enemy with a single shot. Category:Weapons Category:No More Room in Hell Category:NMRIH Category:Rifles Category:Organization Category:Community Category:Survival Category:Survivors